Memories
by Yumekage
Summary: Another twisted FFX-2 ending? A little bit of Slayers also


Author's Note: Hello readers, this is a oneshot fanfic based on the good ending for the Final Fantasy X-2, my style! Oh, and don't be surprised if there's a certain priest-like-character from the anime Slayers popping in this fanfic. Just ignore any of his useless remarks! And now on with the fanfic!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not OWN any characters from Final Fantasy X-2 nor any characters from Slayers. I wish I could though...XP. That'll be the day. Tidus and the rest of the gang is own by the great people from Squaresoft or Square-Enix while the mysterious priest is own by Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi.  
  
The Unexpected Dream By: Yumekage  
  
Pyreflies were swirling under the ocean near Besaid forming a human form. The promise that was exchanged between the Faiths and the ex-high summoner was going to be fulfilled.  
  
"Umm," the man mumbled.  
  
The man moved and stretched himself as if he has just awakened from a long, deep slumber. After a while, he started to swim to the ocean's surface.  
  
"Gaaaah!" the man shouted as he reached the surface and as new air filled his lung.  
  
After savoring the forgotten taste of fresh air, he scanned the area as to find out where exactly he was. And as he was looking around his surrounding he saw a familiar beach.  
  
Besaid.. The man smiled unconsciously. The place where I first met Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and of course Yuna. Well then, what am I waiting for!!  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUN-"he shouted but then stopped as he recalled a certain past memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~2 years ago in Luca~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hei, watch!" Yuna said to Tidus as she whistled.  
  
"You got pretty good," replied a surprised Tidus.  
  
"If we ever got separated, just whistle then I'll come running, I promise," the summoner promised him following the exact same quote that Tidus had said to her earlier.  
  
*Pointless conversation- Xellos: Well all of you should know what comes after that, you know, where the two of  
them laugh like a maniac aka Nahga The Serpent.  
  
Yumekage: Hei, how did you know about Nahga?  
  
Tidus: Stupid question....  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu ! ( That's a secret ) ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~End memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's right! Just whistle..... He thought to himself and instantly brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. He would expect to see Yuna or Wakka or anybody to run through the beach and greet him but instead the only thing that greeted him was the sound of waves crashing on the beach. After a while, the man sighed and started to swim to the shore while muttering under his breath about lousy friends forgetting the dream of the fayths. Eventually he got to his destination.  
  
Where is everybody! Where are those what's-that-team's-name blitzball players, uh, Besaid something, Besaid Crawk or whatever and where are those lousy blitzball players with stupid lousy names!!! Don't they always practice their stinkin' blitz in this god forsaken beach!!!!!! Dryd'c nekrd oui cdibet pmedwpymm bmyoanc! Ouin pmedwpymm cgemmc cdehgc!!! Oui duu Wakka!!! ( Translation : That's right you stupid blitzball players! Your blitzball skills stinks!!! You too Wakka!!! )  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: My my, since when did he become such an ungrateful, whiny, self- centered,  
obnoxious, brat-like fellow?  
  
Yumekage: Since I became this fanfic's author.  
  
Xellos: Well, nooo problem there! ^_^  
  
After cursing everybody in plain English and in Al Bhed, he decided to scream his once bestfriend's name just so to let him know that the Zanarkand Abe's ace is back.  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled with all the might he could muster.  
  
...........silence................  
  
"I KNOOOOOW WHAAAAAAT YOUUU DIIIID WIIITH LUUUULUUUUU LAAAAAAST SUUUMMMEERRR!!!!!!!!" he yelled again.  
  
Somewhere in the village of Besaid, you can see a man with strangely weird shape orange hair wearing a headphone listening to the Venga Boys.  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: You know, you don't have to right the 'he yelled again' part. It's wasting yours  
and my time!  
  
Yumekage: Cooperate with me or I'll make you take Amelia to a date and have the most  
passionate time of your life.  
  
Xellos: .........*sarcastic* life is wonderful.........  
  
~~~~~~~~On board Celcius~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My summoner's senses are tingling....... thought one of the Kamome-Dan's (Gullwings) member  
  
"What's wrong, Yuna?" asked the bubbly blonde.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling that my utmost wish has come true.." answered Yuna with a dreamy smile.  
  
And indeed she was right because a couple minute later she got three tickets to watch Lord of The Ring in a cinema in Luca with Rikku and Paine.  
  
"I also have the feeling that someone important is calling me in Besaid ," said Yuna after finishing watching the awesome movie.  
  
"And I think I know who he is," she continued and sighed dreamily.  
  
......oh Legolas.........  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: What's with female human with arrow shooting blonde elf? I prefer that pirate  
guy, Jack Sparrow!  
  
Yumekage: Because he's cool?  
  
Xellos: NOO! Because he's an evil guy!!  
  
Yumekage: .........Here *hands Xellos POTC cds* and watch it thoroughly. *the sounds of crying and wailing and cursing can be heard a couple of hours later*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Back in Besaid~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus was sprawled on the sand crying his ass off. Beside him you can see the specter of a familiar man.  
  
"Bwaaahaahaa, crybaby, see you're crying again! Oh my god, what a loser!!" laughed Jecht while he insulted his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Dad, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"  
  
"Oh, for L-sama sake! Just spit it out, boy!"  
  
And so Tidus did, he spit at Jecht's face. One big slimy loogie. And as a result, Tidus was pummeled by Jecht until his face was as ugly as a Hypello.  
  
"I hatebibble you daddybibble!!!" shouted Tidus using the Hypellos' accent.  
  
"That's it! Even a brutal father like me knows when the fanfic has turn cuckoo!" yelled Jecht before he started to fade.  
  
"No! It's okay if you couldn't show me your Zanarkand but I love you," said Tidus before he was brutally pummeled again by the almost-fading Jecht.  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: Why did you have to make the characters so disturbingly weird?  
  
Jecht: Stupid question...  
  
Yumekage: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Okay, lets continue with the plot shall we. Let us fast forward to the scene where the Celcius arrived in Besaid. As Tidus was walking towards the beach, a red motorbike-like airship zoomed towards him missing him by an inch. And because this is a twisted fanfic, you can once again hear cursing coming out of Tidus' mouth.  
  
"You freakin' driver!!! Where did you learn to drive like a drunken' monkey's uncle who lives in the jungle with Tarzan and Jane!!!!!?? " shouted Tidus as he pointlessly attempts to hit the flying aircraft.  
  
Suddenly, the airship's cockpit opened revealing a young woman sobbing.  
  
"No! You're not him!!" yelled a frustrated Yuna.  
  
"But, Yuna! That is HIM!!" said a confusing blonde Al Bhed chick.  
  
"No, that's not Legolas..." cried the ill mental spherehunter.  
  
Thus, silence ensued following a BONK on Yuna's head.  
  
"She really deserves that," sighed Paine  
  
"Ahem! Let us try this again shall we!" Rikku sighed and pushed Yuna out of the cockpit.  
  
"Thank you," said Paine happily.  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: *eagerly* Is the freaky girl going to die?  
  
Yuna fell and gracefully and safely landed on the ground with her feet.  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: Damn!!  
  
Both Yuna and Tidus rushed to each other and enveloped themselves in a deathgrip.  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: And they die?  
  
"Are you real?" asked the teary eyed Yuna.  
  
"Yup, yup, yup, I hope so!" he answered. "Do I pass?" he asked her in return.  
  
"Um! You got 90% for your home economics!"  
  
"Alright, I know that studying home economics with Seymour for the past 2 years was worth it!"  
  
"..................Seymour.........?" asked Yuna.  
  
"Hei, get a room you two!!"  
  
Both Tidus and Yuna turned around and saw Wakka, Lulu, and the rest of the Besaidians on the shore gawking at them.  
  
"Okay! Lets find ourselves a room and you can watch Wakka," Tidus answered. "Come on, Yuna!" Tidus grabbed her hand and started to sprint to the nearest hotel.  
  
As they were running, Yuna can't help but looking at her favourite guardian and happiness and relief was surging through out her body. She started to run faster but alas she fell down and landed on the solid ground again on her face.  
  
"You've changed," said Tidus as he saw her now dislocated face.  
  
"Well, you've missed a lot of things," she replied back.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of it,"  
  
"Okay, it all started when I saw this sphere of Legolas"  
  
* Pointless conversation- Xellos: They were meant with each other, just like Lina-san and Gourry-san!  
  
Yumekage: Are you saying that Lina and Gourry are morons also?  
  
*you can hear a familiar chanting in the background*  
  
Yumekage: Now you've done it! I'm out of here!!  
  
????: DRAGU SLAVE!!!!!  
  
- The End -  
  
A/N: *sigh* finally finished! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and sorry if there are grammatical errors in this fanfic. My English is not perfect. Oh yeah, and don't go thinking that I hate Tidus , Yuna, Lina or Gourry just because I made them stupid. The truth is I love these four people and of course Xellos! 


End file.
